The present invention relates generally to storage cabinets and like structures and particularly to such structures of the type commonly referred to as "lockers" such as are typically provided in gymnasiums and like places for individual storage of one's personal sports equipment, clothes and the like.
Storage "lockers" of the above-described type are generally constructed as upright rectangular enclosures defining a relatively small storage space intended to be sufficient for use ordinarily by only one person for temporary storage of clothing and small personal items such as sports equipment. Such lockers are typically found in large numbers at gymnasiums, health spas, sports clubs and similar establishments for purposes of providing the patrons with individual storage areas which they may employ for storage of their personal equipment ordinarily used at the establishment and for convenient clothes changes into the appropriate attire. Generally, such lockers are rather barely appointed, ordinarily providing only single shelf at or near the upper end of the locker for supporting relatively small articles and one or more hooks or other support members in the area below the shelf for hanging support of clothes or the like. Such lockers are rather widely considered to be greatly inadequate for their intended storage purposes, due to a considerable extent to the lack of interior appointments providing for organized storage of various common clothing and other articles.
In contrast, the present invention provides a shelving apparatus adapted either to the readily fitted into existing lockers for providing additional shelves therein or to be incorporated into the construction of new lockers for the same purpose.